


cloudburst | amamiya ren

by nihilisten



Series: my reader inserts [14]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: He's awfully skilled at getting under your skin.[amamiya ren/reader]





	cloudburst | amamiya ren

It had been raining non-stop for almost a week now.

You groaned, pulling a hood over your head as you watched everyone leave the school. Those who lived near Shuujin Academy seemed almost happy; the others rushed towards the train station as fast as possible to avoid getting soaked. You, with two transfers and a long walk home, felt like someone had decided to pull a very funny prank on you.

“I swear to god…”

Not even bothering to hide a grimace, you struggled internally. Should you just run for it? It was no use standing there and waiting for a miracle that wouldn’t happen. You weren’t made of sugar, rain wouldn’t really damage you.

You took a step back in an attempt to collect your strength. But what you didn’t expect was to bump into someone instead, the impact making you fall right on your ass.

“Ow! Fuck!” you yelled at whoever was so clumsy. “Can’t you look where you’re going?!”

“Sorry. You’re so tiny I didn’t notice you.”

Before you even processed the statement that was just thrown at you, your eyes had finally recognized the culprit. The transfer student that everyone feared. A juvenile criminal, a rascal, an outcast. The guy you took trains with, your classmate, and finally, the one who seemed to be always on your mind. Amamiya Ren.

When the meaning of his words reached you, you jumped on your feet, blood boiling in your veins. But Ren was unfazed by the finger you pointed at him accusingly; the corner of his lips twitched slightly, like he was trying to suppress a laugh.

“What the—” all the power was suddenly absent from your voice. “Amamiya, you’re so going to get your ass kicked.”

“If it’s by you, I’m definitely in.”

He remained completely calm, the mischievous gleam in his eyes was the only thing that betrayed him. As for you, despite your efforts to look intimidating, your eyes barely reached the level of his shoulders. He knew he had the upper hand—he _enjoyed_ it. Asshole.

You let out a huff. This was honestly not the time nor the place to make a scene, and you were exhausted anyway.

“Whatever. You’re standing in my way.”

With this, you passed him by and started walking away, straight into the rain. It hasn’t subdued in the slightest, but all the energy you wanted to put into running towards the station was gone. And it was all Ren’s fault.

Just when you thought he’d leave you alone, a chuckle resounded behind your back. You barely passed the school gate, for god’s sake!

“Stop following me,” you snapped, not looking back.

“I’m not following you. I’m heading home, remember?”

Yeah, that’s how you even got to know him in the first place. Ren had one transfer from Aoyama 1st District to Yongenjaya, while you needed to go even further. Needless to say, when you first noticed the new student take the same route as you (well, two thirds of it), you got curious despite all the bad rumours that surrounded him. He always read books on the train, and you certainly didn’t expect a delinquent to read much.

Then it turned out he joined your class, his seat right before yours. He seemed to be a diligent student, always answering the teachers’ questions and acing all the tests. Nothing in him fitted the ‘rascal’ label he was given. _Just… what on earth is going on with him_, you would think with your eyes glued to his back during classes.

Everyone kept telling you he was trouble. If only you had known it was a very different kind of trouble…

“You should start carrying an umbrella,” Ren stated, catching up to you. He was now walking right next to you, holding a transparent umbrella of his own. What a jerk!

You didn’t play along. “I’ve got a hoodie, thanks.”

“Join me if you want to. Unless you’re embarrassed of course. In that case, too bad.”

“You can stick that invitation up your ass, Amamiya.”

He only laughed.

Luckily, the Aoyama station was close enough and you didn’t have to listen to Ren’s teasing any longer. He seemed oddly satisfied, which only made you more angry. But anger at least kept you warm, so kicking his ass could wait until another time.

The first transfer went smoothly. The train got to Yongenjaya and you were ready to part ways with Ren, when an announcer’s voice resounded at the station.

“_Due to an accident the trains are delayed by an hour. We apologise for the inconvenience._”

You brushed your temples in frustration. Could this day get any worse?

Just as you were about to sit in the corner and cry in despair, Ren’s motionless figure caught your eye. “You still here?”

“You could come to Leblanc—that’s where I live,” he suggested, much to your surprise. “Warm up, drink some tea. Let me copy your homework,” a smug smile graced his lips.

“Shut up—” your mouth opened to scold him, but then you realised he was trying to _be nice_. “Wait… What?”

“I said come to Leblanc. You could wait for your train there, and get dried in the process.”

This was really something else.

“But… Your guardian,” you mumbled absent-mindedly. “He’ll get angry if you disturb his business.”

“He’ll understand. There’s this horrible weather, and the accidents are so frequent these days.”

Reluctantly, you agreed to follow Ren to Café Leblanc. By the time you two arrived, the rain was pouring like mad and you were soaked to the bone despite wearing a warm hoodie. Maybe you should have joined Ren under his umbrella after all…

Nah, no way in hell.

The café was empty, safe for the owner. Upon seeing you two, Sakura Soujirou made a somewhat bitter face; he probably wanted Ren to help him out or something, but your miserable state visibly softened his attitude.

“…I’ll turn the kettle on.”

Ren smiled at him gratefully and lead you upstairs, to his room. You felt at least weird visiting a guy in his room, but then again – it was a room at a café; it was Ren’s; and it was an emergency. No big deal.

…Yeah, you could kid yourself.

The room was tidy, though a bit cluttered. There was a plant and a stack of books in the corner. Ren seemed to be leading a pretty refined life, which wasn’t exactly surprising, but it just didn’t add up to the rumours. Nothing added up when it came to him and it was driving you insane.

As you looked around, something soft landed on the top of your head – Ren threw a towel at you. You mumbled a quiet thanks and started drying your hair. Then he went downstairs to grab some tea.

Coldness was getting to you and before you realised, you were shivering despite the warmth of the café. Was it really okay for you to stay here? He was probably busy—

“Are you this nervous to be in my room?”

Ren’s voice snapped you back to reality, and you felt your cheeks burn. He was so smooth, you couldn’t figure him out. He, on the other hand, looked like he could see your innermost thoughts… see your heart.

Still, the relief when he gave you a blanket couldn’t compare to anything. Maybe you wouldn’t freeze to death now.

“What kind of tea is this?” Deciding it was no use resisting his charms, you changed the subject.

“The best kind, brewed by me.” When your face remained unamused, Ren laughed. “Green tea with honey. Here.”

He handed you a cup; warmth spread over your hands as you held it. The rain wasn’t likely to stop soon, but you weren’t so keen on going home anymore. Sitting here, in this room, with this unusual boy, was a bizarre experience – but for some reason, it also felt natural.

Ren had corrupted you, be it on purpose or not. He intoxicated you, made you unable to take your mind off of him.

And he surely knew it.

“Are you warmer now?”

“Yeah…”

“Aw, I hoped you’d want a hug.”

This time you acted instantly; grabbing the nearest book from the desk, you threw it at Ren. He caught it swiftly, laughing as he waved the book in front of you.

“That was close. You could’ve spilled the tea.”

There was no response. When the words _Arsène Lupin_ on the cover entered your vision, something snapped in your mind.

You’d seen those people on the news, they were all over the Internet and the TV. For an urban legend they had gotten a surprising amount of publicity. The heroes of justice who changed bad people.

And the book in front of you looked like a paperback version of them.

“Y/N?” Ren called out.

“Do you… support the Phantom Thieves?”

He blinked like the question took him aback. You should have taken advantage. You should’ve taken your revenge and tease him to no end, because he sure as hell deserved it.

But you didn’t, because of _something_ in his eyes.

“Do _you_?” Ren asked in complete seriousness.

“Eh? I don’t know,” you mumbled, surprised by the sudden change in the mood. “Do they even exist? I mean, stealing people’s hearts sounds like a wild fantasy.”

“So you don’t believe people’s hearts can be stolen?”

“Uh… Not really, no.”

The half-smile that appeared on Ren’s face remained unnoticed by you as he sipped his tea.

If only you knew how wrong you were…

After all, you did steal a heart yourself.


End file.
